You've Been Faithful
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] —, ya pasó, no estarás sólo. [...]


_**''El tercer día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un ectofeature con tintes de locura''**_

 **Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar _12 días de navidad_**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Alive!Billy, Muerte de personaje**

* * *

 **You've been faithful**

Billy observa el cuerpo de Spencer tendido no muy lejos de él incapaz de moverse en shock por la sangre ya pegajosa y coagulada alrededor de su bromigo; no puede entender como es posible que de los dos alguien haya entrado y haya asesinado a su amigo, peor aún que eso haya sucedido bajo sus narices sin que se enterara o recordase nada. Pasa saliva sintiendo las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero ese no era momento de llorar, gatea hacia Spencer pensando que tal vez solo es parte de alguna película y que Rajid saltará de cualquier esquina en cualquier momento para cortar la escena.

Toca con cuidado el pálido rostro del castaño sintiendo su corazón congelarse en el instante al comprobar que no sólo se ve frío, sino que en realidad lo está, el olor de la sangre se hace mucho más intensa al estar más cerca volviendo la situación más real, pero no podía ser verdad. Spencer no podía estar muerto.

Tembloroso se pone en pie para luego echar a correr al cuarto de control donde podría ver el vídeo de seguridad; desde que habían intentado asesinarlo se había vuelto casi paranoico por lo que toda su casa estaba llena de cámaras que registraban cada suceso cada segundo del día. Si alguien habría entrado en la casa lo sabría y podría encontrar a ese alguien para hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a su bromigo.

Al llegar respira hondo unos segundos antes de ir hacia la pantalla del estudio de música mirando la consola tratando de recordar lo que el técnico dijo que debía hacer, pero que no le prestó atención porque sería demasiado fácil y era bobo escuchar instrucciones cuando tenía a Spencer que entendía mejor de esas cosas. Pero Spencer ya no está y debe hacerlo él solo; muerde sus labios mirando los botones uno por uno para decidir cuál era el correcto, pero al no lograr adivinar simplemente toca uno al azar.

Para su fortuna la cinta se devuelve rápidamente hasta que puede visualizarse en el estudio junto a Spencer. Entrecierra los ojos tratando de descifrar que es lo que se están diciendo sus yo de la grabación cuando de pronto se ve a si mismo lanzarse contra Spencer tomando un cuchillo que no sabe de donde sacó para luego apuñalarle brutalmente. Se echa hacia atrás sorprendido temblando como hoja y notando en ese entonces la sangre que le cubre de la cabeza a los pies.

Quiere echarse a llorar por lo sucedido cuando un aluvión de recuerdos le inunda. La horrible semana que pasó siendo ignorado por Spencer concentrado en la premiación a la que había sido invitado, la misma premiación, las personas que los mantuvieron alejados, la fiesta; el detonante final fue que no lo invitó a él para ir a la fiesta y de no ser por Rajid jamás se habría enterado de que la celebrarían en honor a su bromigo. Recuerda la horrible discusión que tuvieron en su estudio y el como las palabras de Spencer le hundieron en un mar de desesperación del que no quiso salir, simplemente actuó sin pensarlo.

Aturdido abandona el cuarto de control tambaleándose de regreso al cuarto dónde permanece el cuerpo ya en composición de Spencer; a medida que avanza la consternación va desapareciendo dando paso a una suave risa que poco a poco aumenta de volumen hasta volverse histérica con un ligero tinte maniaco. Para cuando llega al estudio no le queda aire para seguir riendo, pero aún así emite ruidos ahogados que hacen temblar todo su cuerpo no siendo consciente de las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas; se detiene frente al cuerpo de Spencer dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado, pasa una mano por sus cabellos respirando despacio.

—Shh, shh Spencer —dice como si le consolara—, ya pasó, no estarás sólo. Nunca estaremos solos, siempre estaremos juntos… juntos hasta la muerte ¿no?

Sonríe despacio mientras la risa regresa nuevamente a él, sus ojos se iluminan con sádico regocijo y toma el cuchillo que descansa junto al cuerpo de Spencer. La risa vuelve a alcanzar un volumen que podría considerarse poco sano mientras Billy balancea el cuchillo contra su propio cuerpo apuñalándose una y otra vez hasta que no le quedan fuerzas.

Las risas se apagan junto al brillo en sus ojos con la sangre fresca brotando a borbotones de las profundas heridas. Pronto estarían juntos y está vez nada se interpondría entre su bromigo y él.


End file.
